


Lost Hats and Piano Lessons

by cabwriting



Category: Little Witch Academia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabwriting/pseuds/cabwriting
Summary: Akko has accidently left her witches hat with Andrew once again. Not wanting to go into town to meet with her, he sends a note to Amanda requesting to fly her to the Hambridge Manor.One way or the other, the young witch convinces him to play the piano.---An old piece being used as a filler fic while I finish newer ones ^^





	Lost Hats and Piano Lessons

He gave a deep sigh as he sat at the piano bench, not knowing exactly how he got convinced to play it. While it was one of his passions, he never exactly enjoyed playing for people, and preferred to play for himself. Yet the enthusiast witch convinced him to play something for her, saying how it was unfair she came all this way just for her hat, and wouldn't let up until he agreed.   
It didn't seem that he needed to play that well, since she was impressed just by the hidden piano room alone, but he couldn't let himself play lousily. He glanced over at the young witch, who was holding her hat, excitedly waiting for him to play.  
"Put that thing on your head so you don't forget it again." The brunette girl puffed out her cheeks and put on the witches hat.  
"Okay, but play already!! I wanna hear you play before Diana's bird shows up demanding me back to the academy!" She had a whining tone as she spoke, already impatient with the male.   
"Okay, just calm down, we wouldn't want to attract any unwanted persons in here." Once the male finished his statement, the witch had known he was talking about his father. That guy really annoyed the young witch, so she definitely didn't want him waltzing in after hearing her.   
There was a moment of silence, before the young male started pressing down the keys of the piano, playing different notes at different speeds, creating a beautiful melody. He was playing a simple song, but the young witch was still overly impressed with his playing. Soon enough the song was finished, and the room was filled with a new noise, quiet clapping.   
"That was really good! How do you play that? It looks really complicated." The witch tilted her head when she asked the question.   
"It really isn't complicated at all, I could show you, if you would like." The witch practically ran over to the piano when he had offered to show her. The male moved over on the bench, giving her room to sit down, which she did.   
"I obviously can't teach you a lot at the moment, but I can try to teach you the basics."   
"Alright! Ah this is gonna be fun!" The brunette male chuckled quietly at her enthusiasm and started showing her a few basic warm ups.   
Not to long after the young witch started playing the piano herself, the was a knock on the large window across the room. It was Amanda, and she had Diana's bird perched on her shoulder.  
"Aw... well thats my que to leave." The girl stood from the bench and made her way to the large window. She opened it and stepped out, but not before turning back to the young male that still sat at the piano. "Thanks for showing me some stuff on the piano Andrew! Bye!" She gave him a small wave and a large smile before closing the window and walking off with Amanda.  
"Until next time Ms. Kagari.." Andrew looked back at the grand piano only to see Akko's witches hat sitting on it, forgotten by her and left in his possession once again.


End file.
